


Hands on Me

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Ficlets [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hands, Holding Hands, Introspection, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Kyungsoo has always liked hands.





	Hands on Me

Kyungsoo likes hands. He doesn’t know why, but for as long as he can remember, he’s really loved hands. He loves holding hands. He loves the feeling of someone being connected to him in such an intimate, yet nonchalant way. He liked to tangle his fingers together with someone else.

He liked to study the hands he held. How some people’s were so much larger than his, trapping his small hands in theirs and making him feel tiny yet protected. Some people’s hands were rougher than his, callouses scraping against the smooth skin of his own palms. It didn’t feel bad though, it was a nice feeling.

Sometimes things would get to be too much for him, and he’d begin to shut down. His mind would start to feel like it was floating and he felt like he would never come back down. But whenever he would grab someone's hands, he felt as though he was anchored to the real world. The hands made him feel secure, down to earth, settled in his own skin.

Hands tethered him to safety. He was never worried in crowded, aggressive places, because he could always hold someone’s hand. As long as he had a hand in his he knew he was connected to someone, and he wouldn’t be swept away. That even if he got lost, he would be lost with someone else and they would still be together.

And some people might have thought he was weird, but he didn’t really mind. As long as the people closest to him didn’t care, he would continue to hold their hands. Other people would just have to get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3 Come talk to me on Twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
